My Dear Demon
by Ebony-the-Black-Dragon
Summary: Chrono is killed before the end of the manga, and Rosette is torn apart. What caused Chrono's sudden death? This is a one shot song-fic. The song is My Immortal by Evanescence. I am in process of making a sequel so please be paitent, it's on its way :


**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade, or any of it's characters.**

Rosette's P.O.V.

Everything seemed to slow down when Chrono was hit by one of the 'Gospel' bullets. I had been ready to hit a flock of gargoyles, when a stray one flew up behind me, knocking the gun from my hand. The gun spun away, right into the hands of Aion.  
He grinned malevolently, pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger. I was frozen in place, thinking I would die this day without finding Joshua, but Chrono had other ideas. After yelling for me to move, and seeing I was unable to, he jumped into the bullet's path.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave _

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone _

As I crawled over to Chrono's limp form, and sobbed, "Why Chono? Why?"  
"Chrono, please, please don't leave me!" I cried out, holding his face gently with my hands, his head resting in my lap.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He coughed, blood coming out of his mouth, splattering my blue and white militia/nun outfit. I pulled his shirt open so I could look at the bullet wound. The wound was red and horribly swollen. My tears fell on his burning skin, the wound was so close to his heart.  
Chrono tried to lift his hand to my face, I lowered my face into his hand. He gently stroked my cheek, as if I were made of porcelain.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me_

"Ro-Rosette," he whispered out, "Don't you ever blame yourself."

My tears fell rapidly upon his face, it felt like he was saying 'goodbye.'

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light _

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

"No, Chrono, don't you leave me. We'll- I'll get you to a safe area. You have to stay, you can't die! I- I'll release.." my hands flying to the pocket watch around my neck.  
"Don't!" Chrono cried out, "Don't you dare..." his voice dark, commanding.  
"Please Chrono," I sobbed, "I love you. I don't want to lose you!"

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

My hands now bloody as I attempted to stop the bleeding. His hand grasped mine, quickly cooling, as if they were stuck in ice or cold water. He was truly was dieing!

"I.. love.... you." he whispered, pulling my face to his, kissing my lips.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me _

Then, like a small breeze blew out a candle, Chrono's ruby eyes lost their life, their lovely sparkle.  
Azmaria, Satelle, and Father Remington came up behind me, trying to comfort me, but I pulled away.

"No." I muttered, trying to make myself believe Chrono was alive, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
"You killed the one man I truly loved, and you've basically brainwashed my brother... Why? What did they do to you?"

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along  
_

I sobbed harder as I ran at Aion, pulling out my spare gun. After swiftly putting in my last 'gospel' bullet, I put the gun over Aion's heart, and pulled the trigger.

"This is the end of the road." I muttered as Aion died.

I collapsed, Father Remington picked Chrono's corpse up, as Azmaria and Satelle helped me walk. When we got to the car Father Remington almost put Chrono's body in the trunk, but I flung my self at Chrono's body.

"Please, no." I cried.

I was put into the back seat, Chrono's body cradled in my arms, "Soon, my love, I shall join you soon."

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me, me, me_


End file.
